I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by CertifiedNutso
Summary: After rushing to help an injured man, Emilie is whisked into the world of organised crime, becoming a favourite of the one and only Mr Pink. But can he bring himself to even tell her his name? The story of how Garland Greene evolved from professional thief 'Mr Pink', to renowned mass murderer 'The Marietta Mangler' & the girl caught in the middle.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

The sun was just starting to set below the Los Angeles skyline. It was a strange time to be on your way for breakfast but that's what happened when you were on nightshifts. Emilie was still rather tired, having only been awake an hour or so, but the promise of hot coffee at her favourite diner perked her up a little. What didn't perk her up was the thought of the midnight rush in the Accident & Emergency department, where she worked as a nurse. Especially in Los Angeles, never a quiet moment there that's for sure.

Making her way down the busy streets, Emilie noted the large amount of police sirens that she could hear. _'In this town? Just another day'_, she thought to herself. Dismissing the idea of anything peculiar, the nurse continued walking, taking a shortcut through an alleyway that brought her behind a jewellery store. As the jewellers came into better view she realised that the police sirens she had heard were coming from here. There were dozens of police cars dotted about with people running and screaming. Gunshots could be heard as men in suits began to flee from the store, being fired upon by armed police officers. _'Shit',_ she thought. _'I've just walked right into the middle of a fucking robbery.'  
_Quickly she began to turn away from the building, favouring the long way round to the diner. As she turned she caught the glimpse of two men out of the corner of her eye, she turned to view them fully. '_Fuck'_. The older of the men was trying to drag his younger friend into a car. The younger had clearly been shot, blood had stained the entire front of his outfit and he was screaming in pain. Standing there for what seemed like forever Emilie battled with her inner-self.

_'They're robbers, don't you dare go near them!'  
'But he's hurt, he might die'  
'And that's what he gets for robbing a fucking jewellery store!'  
'Shut up! He could have a good reason. Maybe he needs the money, I can't at least not try and help.' _

Less than thirty seconds went by until Emilie's conscience won and she was rushing over to the two men. '_I am so gonna get myself killed' _she scalded herself. But she couldn't help it. The fact that she had seen the two men struggling, seen the shot man screaming, she just couldn't help herself. By the time she had gotten to the two men the oldest had managed to pull his injured friend into the backseat of the car. Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw the girl running towards him. He scrambled for his gun, his hands shaking as he held it up, finger on the trigger and ready to shoot.  
"Stay back! The fuck you want? Stay back!" he yelled towards Emilie, shaking the gun towards her with each word. Slowing down Emilie came to a stop, holding her hands up so the man could see she wasn't armed.  
"Look I'm just a nurse." she started, speaking quietly as if to a child, "I saw your friend is hurt, I just want to help" she inched closer ever so slightly. The man was clearly frightened for his friend, but he was holding the gun at her face and a man in this kind of state with a gun was dangerous. He eyed her suspiciously, the gun drooping ever so slightly.  
As he thought over her words shouting could be heard from around the corner, as well as sirens. The police were going to find them soon if they didn't hurry. The man in front of Emilie clearly noticed the approaching police, his increasing agitation caused him to raise the gun again, staring fiercely at the girl in front of him. His eyes darted frantically between his friend and Emilie. He knew he needed help and he sure as hell wasn't taking him to the hospital.  
"Fine, get in the back with him," he said, strained through gritted teeth, "but so much as raise your voice and I'll put a bullet in your head before you can blink, do you understand me?!" Emilie shook at his words and at his hands shaking her, but quickly regained her composure and rushed into the back seat of the car to the wounded man.

Inside the speeding car, the scene was familiar to Emilie. The shot man was writhing and thrashing around in agony. Crying to his friend that he was going to die. It was hard to console him, he could barely process what had happened to him let alone the presence of the girl next to him.  
"I'm dying" Oh god I'm dying!" he screamed to his friend. Contorting his torso in all angles. It was hard to keep her jacket over his gun shot wound.  
"C'mon, keep still, I'm gonna help you but you need to try and calm down." she said, softly but sternly. His eyes met hers for a moment. He was absolutely terrified. He nodded slightly, gritting his teeth as he stifled the urge to scream. She was pressing hard on his wound, but it had to be done until she could lay him somewhere safe and examine him properly. Her attempts to persuade the mans friend to take him to a hospital had all been dismissed. They were criminals and if one went down that could mean they would all go down.  
"See," she said in a kinder tone, "You're gonna be alright, I'll fix you up, I promise." Smiling at him, she pushed his head slightly back with her free hand to get him to relax and rest. Though in a speeding car there wasn't going to be much resting.  
"You hear that buddy boy?" shouted the other man from the front seat. "You're gonna be okay." he waited for a moment for a response, "You hear me? You're gonna be okay." he said louder, emphasising the 'okay'. "I'm taking you to the rendezvous point and Joe's gonna get you a doctor."  
"I'm hurt real fucking bad White, I'm not gonna make it." Emilie sighed in frustration, he got him started again. He shifted his weight in the back seat, his breathing increasing, becoming more and more agitated.  
"You listen to me," White said, grabbing his friends hand, "You don't know shit, this girl is a nurse and she says you're gonna be fine. Are you a doctor? No, you're gonna be okay. Say it! You're gonna be ok-a-ay!" All the man could do in response was writhe in the back seat, panicking for his life."Say the goddamned words!" yelled White, his voice breaking slightly. "You're gonna be ok-a-ay! SAY IT!"  
"O- okay, White" was all he could say. He slumped his head against the back seat, squeezing his eyes shut tight. His breathing was still erratic, concerning Emilie.  
"Listen to me," she whispered softly to the wounded man. He opened his eyes slowly to look at her. "Calm down, control your breathing. You'll feel a lot better if you do." He just started back at her, his breathing didn't improve. Exasperated she grasped his hand tightly, he was slightly taken aback but held onto her hand tightly, afraid to let go. "What's your name?" he quivered slightly before giving his answer,  
"Orange" he croaked. White, Orange, the hell kind of names were these?  
"Well Orange, I wasn't lying to try and make you feel better earlier, I am going to help you. Do you understand?" nodding, he let his head rest back onto the seat of the car. His breathing had started to return to normal causing Emilie to sigh in relief.

The remainder of the journey was quiet apart from Orange's muffled whimpers every now and again. White kept stealing glances at them both through the rear view mirror, eyeing her up with a hard stare, watching her like a hawk. He was still wary of her, it was becoming more apparent now that the situation had calmed down. Emilie dropped her eyes away from the mirror, looking down at Orange. He looked like he was sleeping, but he wasn't. Now that she could get a proper look at him she could see that he was actually rather handsome, and probably not much older than her 20 year old self. How could a nice looking guy like this get caught up in a situation like this?  
Every so often he would look up at Emilie, grasping her hand tighter to make sure she was still there. With her with him, he felt safe. He didn't want her to leave, but knowing what she had gotten herself into, he wished she had never found them.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Emilie really didn't want to move Orange from the car. After losing so much blood and being in so much pain she began to worry about him going into shock. White wouldn't have it, insisting they get him inside out of the way and out of sight of any passers by. She didn't care at all for this excuse, but he was the guy with the gun after all.  
Dragging Orange into the warehouse, which Emilie assumed was the rendezvous point White mentioned, she could see that besides from a few caskets, the place was pretty empty. Not another soul was in sight, which seemed odd to her seeing as this was where everyone was meant to be meeting.  
Orange began moaning in pain again as they laid him down on a ramp at the far end of the warehouse. Quickly, Emilie undid the belt on his pants so she could strap her jacket tightly to his stomach. Orange writhed about slightly but was being kept as calm as possible by White, who kept whispering little pep talks into his ear. Emilie hated every bit of this situation. Not so much about what was going to happen to her but more for Orange. He needed a hospital, fast. She had no equipment, all she could do was keep pressure on his bullet wound. He'd stay alive, but only for now.

"Hey, c'mon now, who's a tough guy? Huh?" said White, softly, crouching down next to his friend. "You're doing good kid, just hang in there. Joe's gonna be here soon and he'll get you to a doctor to fix you right up." he beamed, "You'll be good as new in no time." Sceptical, Emilie just smiled at Orange. This Joe had better get here fast.  
"Larry," croaked Orange, reaching his hand to White's shoulder. Emilie thought she saw White give her a worried look when Orange spoke but dismissed the idea. "Larry, I'm fucking scared man. If I don't get to a hospital, I'm gonna die." He chewed on his lip, staring with pleading eyes at his friend. Sighing, White shifted his weight, clearing his throat,  
"Now you know that I can't do that kid-" he started,  
"Fuck jail man!" cried Orange, "You don't even need to take me, just drop me off on the sidewalk. I won't talk, I swear." he begged. "I swear man, I fucking swear!"  
"Hey hey! Listen" cut White, "I know you're scared kid but besides the kneecap, the belly is the most painful place a guy can get shot. But it takes the longest to die from." Orange continued staring at his friend, wondering whether to believe him or not. White continued, "I'm talking days, am I right sweetheart?" he gestured towards Emilie, pressing her with his eyes. She could see Orange looking at her for verification, quickly she answered,  
"He's right Orange, you'll be fine waiting till Joe gets here for you, I promise." Orange relaxed his head back onto the ramp and closed his eyes to rest. He was happy with her answer, both her and White let out a silent sigh of relief. Their little lie had worked.

From out of nowhere a man, Emilie assumed another one of the thieves, burst through the doors of the warehouse causing her and White to look up and jump back slightly, like kids who had just been caught sneaking candy.  
"Was that a fucking set up or what?" he yelled, walking over to them swiftly. "Who the fuck's that?" he said, pointing an accusing finger at Emilie. White stood up, prying the unconscious hand of Orange from his shoulder. Scratching his head, he shuffled his feet slightly,  
"She's, uh.. She's a nurse. Saw Orange got shot, offered to help. The fuck you looking at me like that for?" he yelled towards the man stood in front of them. "Have you gone nuts?" he replied, "You can't just pick up girls from the street man, she knows what you look like." he thought for a moment, "Shit she knows what I look like, Joe's not gonna be happy about this." The new guy wandered slightly, running his hands through his hair, ranting to himself. She couldn't make out much, he was speaking too low and fast for that, but she did make out 'This is bad' a couple of times.  
"Hey, would you relax? She ain't gonna say anything are you sweetheart?" said White, Emilie just shook her head, staring at the new guy who clearly wasn't reassured by her answer, "Now what's this about a set up, what fucking set up?"  
"Haven't you thought about this?" he replied to White, "One minute the cops weren't there and then all of a sudden they were? They were waiting for us man it was a fucking set up. And now I'm here like a goof when I bet you any money the cops are gonna turn up any second with Blonde or Blue or whoever in the back of their cars singing like canaries. Fuck man use your head, think about it." White sighed, though clearly his interest was sparked by the notion the man put across.  
"I haven't had time to think," he said, rubbing his eyes, "First Orange now her," he sighed again, "Let's go in the other room, don't move." he added sternly towards Emilie. Though the thought hadn't even crossed her mind, she just wanted to help Orange.

It was eerily quite once the two men retreated to the other room, bar Orange's breathing. From what Emilie could tell, the bleeding in his abdomen had begun to stop which was a good sign, though she wouldn't place money on him yet. He still was in dire need of a doctor. After about ten minutes of peaceful silence voices began to rise in the other room. Mostly, it was the new guy freaking out about 'a rat in the house'.  
"For all I know you're the rat!" he yelled,  
"For all I know you're the fucking rat!" White yelled back at him, _'They better not start fighting' _thought Emilie, _'I've got enough trying to keep this guy alive.'  
_ "Yeah, well for all we know he could be the rat!" Emilie assumed he was talking about Orange, on hearing this Orange opened his eyes slightly, stirred from his sleep.  
"Did those inconsiderate bastards wake you?" Emilie laughed to Orange. He just smiled, closing his eyes once again.  
"Hey, don't you call him a fucking rat!" said White, "That kid is dying from a bullet wound I saw him take, so don't you call him a fucking rat!" _'Shit.' _Orange's eyes shot open, staring at Emilie. _'Why did he have to say he was fucking dying?' _She thought. Before Orange could start fussing once again, she put her hands on his shoulders, gently easing him onto his back, cooing him into sleep. It wasn't a difficult task, he was completely worn out and fell into sleep with ease.

Angry and just all round completely pissed, Emilie rushed through into the other room to confront the two men.  
"Hey!" She shouted upon entering, gaining the attention of the stunned men, "Why don't you both shut the hell up acting like a bunch of kids? Huh? Your friend is dying in there and he sure as hell doesn't need you two shouting about it." both men stood, shocked, for a moment at the young girl who had just screamed at them before regaining their composure. White virtually looked at his feet like a naughty school child whilst the other man just seemed just as pissed as Emilie for being yelled at.  
"Listen here, sweetheart!" he began before being cut off by Emilie,  
"No, you listen here… whatever fucking colour you are. That man in there needs a hospital, because you're right, he will die. And if your friend doesn't get here soon, that's gonna happen sooner than any of us would like." breathing heavily, Emilie just stared at the men before her. She was glad to have gotten that out of her system, though she wasn't very hopeful that they'd listen to her.  
Orange could be heard stirring from the other room grabbing the attention of White who quickly left to check on his friend.

For what seemed like hours they both stood alone in that room in awkward silence.  
"Ohh, fuck" laughed the man facing Emilie. Looking up at his face she couldn't help but let out a small laugh of her own. Looking back now it probably looked rather ridiculous, a 5'3'' girl screaming at two men well over a head taller than her. Sighing the man walked over to her, pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket,  
"You got a light?" he asked. Obliging, Emilie pulled her lighter from her jeans pocket.  
"So which one are you?" she asked as the man lit his cigarette. He looked at her confused for a second before realising what she meant,  
"Oh, the names," he said, blowing smoke into the air, "I'm, uh… Mr Pink" he looked at Emilie with an uncomfortable grin on his face, all she could do was smile,  
"Mr Pink?" she said giggling slightly, "That's actually my favourite one so far." Pink laughed nervously.  
What was he doing? This girl shouldn't even know who he was and now he was having a friendly chat with her. What the hell, she'd seen his face already anyway.  
"Well Mr Pink," she carried on, rocking on her heels, "Smoking'll kill you one day you know?" He laughed,  
"Well that's alright then because I quit." she gave him a sceptical look, eyeing the cigarette in his hand. "I bummed this off of Mr White," he said, "With a day like I'm having, you kinda need it. And anyway!" he said, as if he had just come to a big revelation, throwing his hands up into the air dramatically, "This is your lighter, what kind of nurse smokes anyhow."The question caused Emilie to laugh out loud, it was rather strange now she thought about it.  
"Hey, I already know smoking's gonna kill me," she said holding her hands up in a submissive fashion, "I was just making sure you knew too."

Walking over to the sink in the room, Emilie began to wash off Orange's blood from her hands, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did so. Pink watched her whilst he finished his cigarette. He didn't get this girl one bit, being so good about helping out Orange. From what he'd seen she hadn't tried to be difficult, or escape and it weirded him out. It seemed suspicious and he didn't like suspicious. Then again he could be over thinking things? He'd been told that a lot over his life, it made him paranoid and hard to get him to trust you, but he'd always seen that as more of a good than a bad trait. It kept him alive and out of jail. That was all he needed.  
As he had been watching Emilie he noticed that she stained her cheek with a blood when she had tucked her hair behind her ear. Not able to stop himself any longer he grabbed a paper towel and made his way to her. Catching her by surprise, he gently wiped the blood from her cheek.  
"You missed a spot." he said. Emilie just looked at him shocked but managed to smile him a thank you. She did just seem like a genuine nice girl. He felt sad for her, he really did. Joe wasn't gonna let her go now that she had seen their faces. Not without a little unfriendly persuasion to keep quiet anyway.  
"White never should have grabbed you," he sighed, more to himself than to Emilie.  
"Gee, thanks." she replied sarcastically. "And here I was thinking I was good company"  
"This isn't funny sweetheart," he said, taking a step towards her, "These are dangerous guys," he gestured to himself, "_I'm_ a dangerous guy, you have no idea what you have gotten into." Suddenly slightly angry again Emilie stepped back away from Mr Pink towards the door,  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked, "Bitch? Moan? Cry in the fucking corner? I'm making the most of a bad situation." she turned to walk back to Orange and White before stopping herself and turning back to Mr Pink, "And don't call me sweetheart." she added before finally retreating.  
Mr Pink couldn't help but smile a little.


	3. Chapter Three

_Apologies for the HUGE delay, lots of stuff going on.  
Anyway, finally here it is, chapter three :3  
& a big thanks to SadisticKitten, your review literally made my day & you hit the nail on the head with what I'm trying to do with this story :)_

**Chapter Three**

Emilie flew into the main room of the warehouse, seething over Pink's words. How dare he just fly off at her like that. All she's done is help and that's the thanks she gets? And the way he just switched, being all nice one second then losing his shit & then even laughing. She didn't get him one bit.  
She caught White pacing next to Orange, his brow furrowed deep in thought. He stopped when he heard her walk in, giving her a strange look.

"The fuck are you smirking at?" he said, looking past her. Emilie turned to see Pink, laughing quietly to himself.  
She scowled, causing him to grin. White shook his head.

"Look, we're gonna wait for Joe. He can get Orange the medical attention he needs." Emilie let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't what she wanted but at least somebody seemed to be thinking of the man dying on the floor.  
Pink walked over to White, a sceptical look on his face,

"What makes you think he's not half way to Switzerland by now? What should have been a quick in and out job has turned into a fucking bloodbath." running his hands through his hair, Pink mumbled to himself again.

"He wouldn't have split," contested White, "Look whatever happens, err what's your name?" he asked Emilie.

"Emilie." she replied.

"Whatever happens, I agree with Emilie. We need to get Orange to a hospital. He ain't got long left has he?" he gestured towards her.  
Dropping her eyes she shook her head sadly. Pink paced nervously thinking this over. It was clear on all their faces that they were uncomfortable about the idea of taking him anywhere. White sighed.

"Before," he started, "Before you got here, Orange was asking me to take him to a hospital."

"He practically begged." Emilie added quietly. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Both men, silently warring with themselves over what to do for Orange. Pink spoke first.

"Then I guess, If the guy asked then we should take him to the hospital." Emilie's eyes widened, as she snapped her gaze to Pink. The most suspicious, paranoid person she had ever met and he was on her side? She was ecstatic. She couldn't believe her ears, they were finally gonna take him to the hospital.

"I mean, it's his choice," continued Mr Pink, "All he knows is what we look like, he doesn't know our names or anything." Emilie's heart sank. Mr White froze. He did know something.

"That's not entirely true," mumbled White. "I told him my name. And where I live."  
Pink stopped wringing his hands together to look up at White. His face said it all. How could he have been so stupid? So careless?

"Are you insane man?!" he yelled, "What the hell made you do that? We can't possibly take this guy to the hospital now, why the fuck would you be so stupid?"

"Hey!" yelled back White, squaring up to Pink, "This kids just been fucking shot! He thought he was gonna die right then and there so when he asked me I fucking told him! What was I supposed to say?"

"Aw, shit man. We're not taking this guy to a hospital." said Pink, walking away to end the discussion.

Emilie knelt by the unconscious Orange. Silence had settled over them like a dark cloud. Trying to free herself from the situation she retreated to the bathroom, not bothering to ask for permission from her captors.  
It sounded funny as she said it to herself, 'Captors', but it made her a little uneasy that she had forgotten she was, in effect, a hostage.  
Without looking at either man, she returned to Orange with a handful of wet paper towels. He had spiked a fever and she hoped that these would help.  
He sighed softly as she placed one across his forehead, hopefully out of relief.  
Hopefully.

Pink had been watching her as she worked on Orange. The way her brows creased ever so slightly, how she handled him so delicately as she examined his wound. Why did she even care? She said herself he didn't have long left. Why wasn't she a little more worried for herself?  
He shifted his gaze to White, he looked more in bits than the girl. But Pink could care less how White felt, in fact he was glad he felt like shit. Grabbing Emilie was the dumbest thing he could have done and she was the one who would have to pay for his mistake.  
The thought literally made his stomach turn, the things they would do to her to keep her quiet. He shuddered. He was a thief, just a thief. If it came between his life and someone else's then bad luck on the other guy, but anything else just made him feel sick.

White caught Pink's gaze and broke the silence. His voice straining to stay low and controlled.

"If we don't he's gonna die." He grit his teeth. "Emilie said so herself, she's a fucking nurse!" he was grasping at straws. He knew they couldn't take him to the hospital just as much as Pink did, but he didn't want Orange to die.

"Don't bring her into this man." groaned Mr Pink, pointing to Emilie, "I know he's bad and do you know what? That's life, some people just ain't lucky, but you're the idiot who told him your fucking name!"

White lost it.

He stomped over to Pink as fast as he could, his fists clenched so much that the veins throbbed in his arms. Before anyone even had chance to say anything he landed blow on the side of Pinks head, knocking him down.  
This day was just getting better and better.

"What the fuck are you touching me for man?" Yelled Pink. White continued to lash out, landing numerous kicks into Pink's stomach.  
Emilie had no idea what to do. What she wanted was for them both to stop fighting though she didn't fancy being on the receiving end of a punch from White either. Then again she also didn't want to have to fix up these guys as well as Orange, like she didn't have enough to worry about, she began to get up to split up the fight.

Meanwhile Pink had managed to grab his gun. Still on the floor he aimed it at White, bringing him to a laughing stop.

"You wanna shoot me you piece of shit?" He said still laughing. Pulling out his own gun he aimed it straight at Pink.  
Both men had all but forgotten about their little nurse until she threw herself right in between both of them, blocking their aim.

"Out of the way darlin'" said White, stepping towards her menacingly until his face was centimetres from hers. "Or I'll throw you out of the way myself."  
She was terrified, of course she was. He was a lot bigger than she was and a lot stronger. Oh, and he also had a gun, that's enough to scare anybody, yet she surprised even herself when she didn't move. Emilie held her ground, keeping eye contact with White.

Pink looked on from the ground, gun still held in the general direction of White. He finally figured it out, this girl had to be nuts or something because seriously, White looked like he was about to rip her throat out and she hadn't even flinched.

"No one else is getting shot today because guess what? I won't help you when you're dying on the floor like your friend so put your fucking guns down!" Both men were stunned, where the hell did that come from? White took a small step back taking in the girl. Just what kind of a nurse had he grabbed? She never broke his eye contact and as hard as she seemed to be trying, White knew just how scared she was. He lowered his gun, Pink stood up, both continued to stare at her.

The fight had disturbed Orange who was beginning to moan in pain. Without another look Emilie retreated back to him, both men still watching.

"Look," Pink turned to White. "I'm sorry about the kid, I really am, but you're getting stuck in a situation which you created" White could have hit him again if it wasn't for the fact that he was right, however much he didn't want to admit it.  
"He's not going to the hospital," Pink continued, "You shouldn't have told him your name and you sure as hell shouldn't have grabbed Emilie."

"What's this gotta do with-?" White began, but was cut off by a mans voice. A man who had apparently been watching them for a while.  
Emilie stood with a start, staring at the stranger who stared back. He made her uneasy.

"You kids shouldn't play so rough," said the mystery man, sauntering into the room. "Somebody's gonna start crying."


End file.
